This invention relates to a throwing disc with changeable aerodynamic characteristics.
Various types of throwing discs have heretofore been provided, often commonly designated as xe2x80x9cFrisbeesxe2x80x9d. Certain of these devices have been provided with holes allowing air to pass through. These holes are principally an ornamental feature. Even though such holes may affect the aerodynamic characteristics of the disc, such a disc has only a single aerodynamic characteristic. There also are discs which have been provided which have greater or lesser lifting characteristics and discs which are high performance with little lift. There is, however, a need for a single disc in which many of these different types of characteristics can be obtained.
In general, it is an object of the present invention to provide a throwing disc with changeable aerodynamic characteristics which makes it possible to change the disc for different performances ranging between high and low performance and for different lifts.
Another object of the invention is to provide a throwing disc of the above character in which changes in performance and lift can be readily made.
Another object of the invention is to provide a throwing disc of the above character which changes in performance and lift can be made with ease.
Another object of the invention is to provide a throwing disc of the above character which can be economically manufactured.